the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Rohan
Description: Rohan is an old and respected faction on the server, and has a fairly central location for interaction with other regions. It has had its share of tough times, but appears to be on the rise, with the King, his Lords and Marshals working together more than ever to bring in new players and create forts and cities to protect and house their people. Unique Ranks: please add if you aren't included: King - Henry3748 High Lord - mr_tinty Kings: 1st King - SpeedySC 2nd King - mewarmy 3rd King - Icefrone 4th King - mewarmy 5th King - Henry3748 Lords: (Maintains cites and allocates land to citizens) *Mewarmy lord of Mewing Stream, Edoras (although technically not a rohirrim) *Elizaer lord of Wynbaldor (inactive) - maybe open lordship? *Sindre123456 lord of Wold (not in rohan anymore) - open lordship *Mr_tinty lord of Aldburg *Advisor Icefrone lord of Helms Deep *King Henry3748 lord of Grimslade *Legoarmy505 lord of Dernburg (not in rohan anymore) - open lordship *dimbat lord of (currently unnamed) Council Of Elders: the most veteran Rohirrim, adivsors to the king on diplomatic actions in Rohan: * Mr_tinty * Icefrone * SpielViel Military Ranks: players with military ranks can hand off their position to a successor, assuming the king agrees *1st Marshal: Icefrone (Overall strategist in war times) *2nd Marshal: Henry3748 - open place (in charge of rallying the Rohirrim) *3rd Marshal: dimbat (in charge of organizing attacks and raids) *Captain: ThroughCracker (PvP trainer) Non unique military ranks: * Recruit: player that wishes to be a fighter in the military, but has not yet passed the Captain's training. * Soldier: player that has finished Captain's training, but has still only participated in a few battles. * Archer: a soldier that specializes in bows. * Knight: a veteran soldier, having fought in many battles, and a master of pvp. Titles: Titles are different than ranks in that they show their achievements on the faction wiki page. Titles can be acquired from a player who is in awe of your achievement or by a superior officer. Upon being rewarded with a title you will also receive a gift from the state, this will hopefully encourage you to do more great deeds! Players with their ranks/titles: (please add yourself and you're titles to this) *High Lord Mr_Tinty *1st Marshal of the Riddermark Elizaer, Dirt Hoarder *King Henry3748, 2nd Marshal of the Riddermark and Lord of Grimslade *Lord Icefrone of Helms Deep, Advisor of Rohan and Prince of her provinces * Horse Master JoyALewis * Master Builder SpielViel, first citizen and gardener of Aldburg, collector of pouches and wealth Players and current status (please add): Henry3748 - King mr_tinty - High lord and Elder Icefrone - Elder dimbat SpielViel - Elder ThroughCracker - Captain Fundin_The_King mjau27 mjau26 MineOfDuty - (inactive) Henrogio - (inactive) Failman9 - (inactive) KablamSam - (inactive) Elizaer - (inactive) SmellyFeet12345 - (inactive) tahaeler - (inactive) Territories: *Rohan *Wold *Mouths of Entwash *Southern Enedwaith Recruitment Process: Players wishing to join Rohan must make it to Rohan, but may receive supplies prior to this achievement. They then must gain 100 alignment with the faction either by doing quests or slaying Dunlendings (easiest way of alignment), Mordor npcs or Uruk-Hai . These players may be accepted into a city before/after this. Once accepted new players will start as a page/squire and will have to either go up the military ranks by being successful in battle with other players or npcs, or they can try their hand at civilian duties which has its perks as well. Tributary Bonds: Every week a VOLUNTARY tax will be collected, it is up to you to decide what it will be but it has to be regularly given and of some value. There will be a draw every month for the players under the government bond system and the winner will be rewarded with a prize (such as coins or mithril). The taxes must be paid once per week into the bank of Rohan (location will be disclosed soon) and you can give anything from ingots of metals, coins, food or building materials. A close knit Commewnity: We strive to bring the faction together so that our members really feel included in what we do. We allow players to make decisions, fight and build alongside their ‘superiors’. We offer faction wide events such as jousting, horse races, boss fights, resource gathering, city building (we have plans for many cities in our empire), pvp events and even mock sieges on colossal builds such as Helms Deep! And of course prizes are given out. we also have a skype and facebook group for rohirrim members. Interfaction Relations: *Icefrone is on the white council and is also joining the neutral city of Winterfell *Henry3748 is co-owner of the Puma Clan Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Good Category:Factions